


Trigger Discipline

by Skysquid22



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Established Relationship, Fluff, I wrote this in two hours last night for Rat Man Reed's B Day, It's a little messy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, Shaving, Tina Chen Mentioned, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skysquid22/pseuds/Skysquid22
Summary: Frustrated after a long day at work, Reed tries to get ready for a Charity Ball later that night. Nines helps him relax.-A fluffy thing for Gavin's Birthday!





	Trigger Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Rat Man. 
> 
> I didn't have anything planned but I wrote this out in roughly two hours last night so I could have something. Super fluffy, kinda short, enjoy!

The fluorescent light made the bathroom way too bright. It being seven in the evening and wanting nothing more than to get some rest after an agonizing day at work, Gavin felt like crawling under the covers until more pressing wants dragged him out. But as it were he had a beard to shave. 

Fucking Fowler’s goddamn Charity Ball. Why the hell would they do this shit on a weekday. At least Tina told him the very latest he could be there was at eight-thirty before Fowler was gonna come for his ass. It gave him time to take a shower, shave, put on the only suit that he only had worn twice—the last time being the week before when Nines made him check if it still fit. 

Adding to his frustration, before the Ball Nines wanted to get out and have a small meal beforehand. Something private, something quick, just Gavin’s style if it weren’t for the hell he was anticipating afterward. Gavin also suspected a gift by Nines since the android was gonna be gone at a conference in Chicago over the weekend. His birthday weekend. 

Everything was coming up Reed. 

Gavin wanted his ass _here_ not trapped in Illinois by the FBI. 

He glared into the mirror, like it held all the answers to his problems. His ugly mug stared right back. Gavin sighed, resigned with his fate at the minute, and messily applied shaving cream. Quick and dirty, some of the pale cream flicked up onto his nose, but he couldn’t care. It was just another problem piling up one right after another. Gavin white-knuckled his razor, tight to steady his slightly shaking hand. _Fatigue_ he pinned. 

_Fucking Charity Ball. Being clean-shaven was so overrated._ He wondered idly how Nines would take that comment. Gavin could feel his ice grey eyes peer at him from their bedroom. Hell, just before Gavin raised his hand to drag the blade down his cheek he saw a bright blue LED behind his reflection. Subtle, Nines. A soft scraping noise filled the air along with the ruffle of fabric as Nines picked out his evening wear. 

His goddamn hand was clumsy and pressed a tad too deep. “Fuck!” He hissed and leaned over the counter to grab a tissue only to rip it apart. There wasn’t much blood but it had already dripped into the shaving cream turning parts of it pink. Gavin wiped the blood away and smeared the vast amounts of shaving cream to the area to make up where he left off. The faucet turned back on to wet the razor and he went at it again. This time he grabbed his chin steady with a bruising grip, even though he knew that wasn’t the problem here. 

Gavin pressed the blade into his skin and dragged the blade down once more. He got two swipes through before his hand slipped again. “Phucking _fuck._” 

“You think with all that training for a steady hand it’d be applicable elsewhere.” Nines teased, unbothered by Gavin’s growl. He was a silent observer, occasionally looking into the mirror to watch Reed in the oversaturated light while he considered basic parts of his attire for the evening. Gavin knew Nines had a tendency to overthink sometimes, clothing usually didn’t take him this long to decide. Something must’ve been on his mind. 

“Trigger discipline is a lot fucking different from a steady hand tincan.” Gavin snapped back. ”Especially when you have taken heavy training on how to shoot a gun.” 

Another cut. Gavin huffed out a hot breath through his teeth and worked through the pain. Once he got the line done he washed the blade off again and took more of the ripped tissue to the cuts. Gavin ignored the way his cheek was twitching as Nines left the bedroom and walked into the bright as fuck bathroom. Gavin eyed him quickly.

Nines stood over him with half-lidded but curious looking eyes, wearing nothing but a pair of black briefs that hugged his ass just right. Gavin was only 90% sure that was why he got that pair in the first place. 

He wasn’t saying anything, just standing like a post waiting for Reed to move. Impatient, Gavin deiced to try again. Nines tilted his head a fraction as he watched another attempt, “Your stress is increasing. Every attempt has a better chance of causing a nick.”

“Shut up.” He grumbled, feeling foolish. Successful that time, he washed the razor off and hit it against the porcelain sink, spraying drops of water all over the counter and mirror. 

_Again._

Gavin gripped his jaw and raised his arm for another go, only for his wrist to be caught in the air. Pissed off from another roadblock Gavin ditched the mirror and whipped his head towards the offender. Somehow, always _somehow,_ the fight in Gavin’s veins dissipated when he saw Nines’ face. It was calm as ever, like a lighthouse in the middle of a raging sea. Centering. 

Still, anger resided in his brain like a sticky residue and not even close proximity to his boyfriend could dissipate that. With long lithe fingers Nines uncurled Gavin’s fist from the razor and retrieved it without breaking eye contact. Gavin swallowed, feeling like the air in the tiny room fled to get away from the light. “Allow me.”

Nines broke eye contact and turned Gavin’s head towards the mirror with the gentle guiding touch of his fingertips. In front of a mirror, it felt easier to hate himself, so many scars, so many wrinkles soon to be set in years down the road, joined eventually by grey hairs. God. And yet his focus wasn’t on himself—well it _was,_ but not truly. 

It was on the way Nines held him, so gentle and firm as he smoothly glided the blade across his skin. It was almost like magic for how fluidly Nines went about it. And instead of finishing the job with a teasing remark and tossing a tissue in his face, telling him to _hurry the hell up now_—Nines took a rag, wet it under a stream of warm water and patted down his face, removing all traces of pink shaving cream. Reed’s winter flannel was still deep in his closet so no fancy finish, but regardless the care was there. 

Which made Gavin suspicious. Nines got sappy and went into ‘caretaker mode’ when he was avoiding something. He squinted at him as Nines put away the towel. That dinner was going to be a lot more important than what Gavin was thinking it was going to be, wasn’t it?

“Gavin. I know you’re stressed about this. We don’t have to do that dinner if you would like.” Nines clicked off the light (thank god) and Gavin tenderly followed him back into the warm bedroom. Like Nines, Gavin was only wearing some briefs after getting out of the shower. “Come back to bed for a little while, we _can_ relax.” He said with a sly grin. 

Gavin grinned back, seeing through the excuse. “Nuh-uh. We’re going. I don’t know why the dinner is making you nervous, but whatever’s on your chest you should get it out.” Gavin sat down on the bed with a sigh. “Or uh—“ he grabbed at the hair on the back of his neck, “either now or later. I don’t wanna ruin your plans here.” 

Nines smiled, his eyes crinkling. One of those _Gavin you did something that makes me happy_ kind of smiles which of course went straight to Reed’s heart. It beat nervously, as always, when he saw those types of grins. “Oh no. I know today was rough, laying down together for half an hour sounds relaxing and could benefit us both from the stress of work.” He wandered over to the closet, hands behind his back looking every bit of the interrogator he was known for. It seemed automatic and looked wide-eyed at the top shelf like he wasn’t meant to end up there. 

Gavin took the moment to consider his offer. Burying himself under the covers _was_ what he wanted, but the years he’d already spent in this relationship taught him a lot about cues and tells of Nines. Hard to read an android, easier if you know him intimately. 

While he was weighing the consequences of calling the dinner off Nines snapped out of his stupor. He moved fluidly and reached up to the top little cubbies in their closet. Nothing was seemingly up there, together they kept things within reach. AKA, Nines was a tall bastard and was kind enough to not make Gavin self-conscious about his height compared to him. Sometimes. Those damn heels Nines decided to wear that one day _still_ haunted him. 

After reaching up on his toes and searching around blindly, Nines dropped back down and turned towards Reed with a— 

His train of thought halted. 

“I was wondering for months on how I should propose.”

Gavin was dead. He was dead. Time of death now, in their bedroom. He felt like his tongue had swelled up. 

“I figured out though that there _is_ no perfect way to propose and I was just stalling for so long. Connor talked some sense into me.”

It was an engagement ring. Bright, shiny, round. No giant gemstones popping out, but there were tiny peridots and sapphires smattering the edge. Oh _fuck_ it was the color of their eyes, oh holy shit, holy fuck, Gavin wasn’t going to cry—he wasn’t.

“Your birthday would’ve been the closest thing I could get, but since the FBI wants me that weekend I went for this evening. A quaint dinner and a proposal with a grandiose speech about how much I love you and you love me. Tina shut it down, said to keep it simple.”

Ohhh fuck. God Tina knew. Tina knew and kept it secret from him. Oh god. 

“Tonight, I knew you’d be bitching about the Ball and I understand your frustration. It’s okay to stay in, it’s okay to avoid the world at least for a little while longer. We’ll have to go face the music in forty minutes, accounting for traffic through.” Nines huffed, a sky blue blush spread across his cheeks. 

Was he closer? When did he get closer, Gavin was still in shock. He knew Nines loved him, said it every day, some days it was harder to believe than others but _holy fuck Nines loves him._ God, just minutes ago it felt like Gavin’s worst worry in the world was that everyone was going to see the scars on his face without the cover of a beard. And yeah, that was still a worry, but who could worry when Nines just proposed to him?

“Gavin?” Nines’ voice was pitched differently. To anyone else, it would be hard to tell what the hell that actually meant, but to Gavin—who’s fluent in RK900—he could hear the sense of urgency and nervousness bleed through. Oh shit. Nines _proposed_ to him. 

Gavin wouldn’t say he tried to pull Nines onto the bed and started making out with him. It was probably more… ah, who was he kidding? It was Nines, of course Gavin dragged that robot down to the fluffy duvet and kissed him over and over again feverishly. 

In between the French kisses, Nines managed to say, “I take that as a ‘yes’?”

Gavin held tight to his hip and hand, so tight the skin receded to show white chassis. “Of fucking course, it’s a yes Nines.” Breathlessly, he continued his onslaught, only surfacing again to say, “How much time do we have before we have to leave.”

“Forty—_humph_—minutes. Thirty to shower after what you’re implying and putting on our suits—mmph.”

Gavin sealed the deal with another kiss.


End file.
